What If?
by Vicantis
Summary: What if Naruto had been acknowledged and had a mentor from the time he was six? What if Haku didn’t die in Wave Country and was a demon vessel? What if there were others like Gaara and Naruto? Seven others? To make nine? What if?....those are powerful wo
1. Meetings

What If?

By: Vicantis

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I don't own Inuyasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and I don't own Final Fantasy, they belong to Tetsuya Nomura. I don't own so don't sue. I'm just a broke college student. I do own any characters you don't recognize, along with the Dragon Temple and sister Temples.

Summary: AU/AR What if Naruto had been acknowledged and had a mentor from the time he was six? What if Haku didn't die in Wave Country and was a demon vessel? What if there were others like Gaara and Naruto? Seven others? To make nine? What if?...those are powerful words.

Warnings: This fic has mild shounen-ai between the Jinchuriki and a few other characters. You'll see what I mean. Don't like…don't read.

I.

It was a nice day. Or so the ANBU thought. There she was minding her own business, walking down the streets of the marketplace, when she was slammed into by a blonde blur. As she helped the little boy up, she couldn't help noticing the three whisker marks on each cheek. They were just standing up, when a group of villagers came running up. "Hand that brat over." Said one of the men. "Why?" She asked. "Because he's a…" "You know the Law. Do you really want to die?" It was then that the villagers realized that she was a shinobi. "Fine. Keep him. Hope he dies." Said the man, as he walked off.

When he was gone, the kunonchi turned and knelt down. "So…What is your name?" Immediately the boy came to life. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage." The ANBU warrior grinned. "I am StarStorm Dragana, Chuunin. Please call me Star." She said, giving her disguise rank. Naruto grinned back at her. "So Naruto…why were those men chasing you?" Naruto ducked his head a little. "I tripped near one of the market stalls and knocked some stuff over." Star blinked. "That's no reason to chase somebody. Did you apologize?" Naruto nodded. "Huh. Oh well, what's done is done. You're in the Academy right?" His eyes widened. "Oh no, I'm late!!!" He was about to dash off when Star grabbed him by the shoulder. "I'll walk with you and explain things to your sensei, okay?" "Okay."

When they got to the Academy, they heard one of the teachers yelling for Naruto. As they approached the classroom, the teacher came storming out. When he saw Naruto, his face turned red. "Where have you been Uzumaki?!?" He thundered. "He's been with me." Said StarStorm. "Who are you?" He asked. "I am StarStorm Dragana." She said. "Dragana?" He looked at her suspiciously. "Yes. Naruto was helping me this morning and we lost track of time." She smiled disarmingly at him. "What was he helping you with?" "He was helping me to water and weed my garden."

"Hmph…whatever…get into class Uzumaki." As the ANBU turned to leave, Naruto called out, "See you later, Star." She nodded. "See you later, Naruto." And with that she was gone. Several of the students had stuck their heads out the door of the classroom to see what was happening, but when they saw it was Naruto, they groaned and went back to their seats. Naruto just bounced over to his seat, opened up his book, and waited for the teacher to start the class. The teacher was a shocked by this, but shrugged and started class.

Meanwhile, the ANBU/Chuunin was headed towards a particular forge on the outskirts of the other side of the village. When she got there, she knocked on the door. As she heard a small hand scrabbling at the latches, Star smiled because she knew it was the Weapons Smith's young apprentice. When the apprentice got the door opened, Star nodded to him and stepped in. The minute she did, she heard a "You're late." Come from the forge room, heard over the ringing of the forge hammer. "Sorry. Something came up." She said. A snort was heard. "Like what? A run in with the Kyuubi?" asked the deep voice. "Actually with the vessel, but something like that." Star said with an impish grin. The ringing of the hammer paused for a minute, before starting again. "You're serious aren't you?" asked the Blacksmith. Star nodded. "As a kunai through the heart. He's cute as a button and starved for affection. I'm thinking about training him…Clan Style."

The ringing stopped, and the Weapons Smith moved out from the Forge room. He was a tall man with large muscles. He took off his forging goggles, revealing diamond blue eyes, and stared at her. "You want to train him…_**Clan Style**_?!?!" He yelled at her in his deep voice. "Leo. Do not yell. I can hear just fine and you scared Zero." Star calmly replied. He shook his head. "Star, I don't know what's worse. The fact that I trained you or the fact that you want to train someone else, and that someone is the village pariah." Star glared at him. "Something is going to happen to that child without the guiding hands of the Dragon and the Lion and you know it Leo. I have to do something." She said.

"Oh yes, because we all know what types of premonitions you have. Damnit I am retired!!" Star smirked at her old teacher. "Oh really? Then why do you still wear the Leaf hitai-ate?" Leo growled at her. "Girl I am about to hit you with that hammer. Wait until you make captain, then train him. Once you are captain, you only have to answer to the Hokage." Star gaped at him. "But that could take years!" She cried. "So be his friend in the meantime. Now, what is his name again?" he asked. Star smiled. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage. That's what he introduced himself as."

End chapter 1

A/N: I'm gonna deviate from the Naruto storyline quite a bit here. For instance the ANBU have a bit of a bigger role than they do in the series. They also are gonna lead double lives, with their ANBU rank and a disguise rank. Star and Leo both have lots of secrets that will be revealed within the next few chapters, but don't yell at me for doing this. Reviews are nice. Constructive criticism helps me figure out where I went wrong. No flames. Those will be read then sent to the fireplace. And that's it. Later.

Update sept.7, 2007: I have changed a few things. As I tend to do when I go back and reread this stuff.


	2. Warnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I don't own Inuyasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and I don't own Final Fantasy. I don't own so don't sue. I'm just a broke college student. I do own any characters you don't recognize, along with the Dragon Temple and sister Temples.

Summary: AU/AR What if Naruto had been acknowledged and had a mentor from the time he was six? What if Haku didn't die in Wave Country and was a demon vessel? What if there were others like Gaara and Naruto? Seven others? To make nine? What if?...those are powerful words.

Warnings: This fic has mild shounen-ai between the Jinchuriki and a few

other characters. You'll see what I mean. Don't like…don't read.

A/N: Some folks got confused last chapter so I'll try to explain a bit about Star, Leo, and Zero real quick. They aren't human. But they aren't demons either. Star is a Chimarean (shape-shifter), Leo is a Pheonixian-Drailian-Daemos-Chimarean, and Zero is a very young Chaos-End Dragon (last of his kind.) Star's ANBU Mask and Name is that of a Dragon. She also comes from a dojutsu clan that has a trait called the Ryuugan or Dragon's Eye. It'll pop up in a couple of chapters or so. Same way with Leo, who's ANBU Mask and Name is Lion, and he's from clan Hart, and their trait, is the Jagan or Evil Eye. But the third eye is only one of the stages of that particular trait. Star looks to be in her twenties (she's about 5,550 years old give or take a couple of millennia), with silver hair and eyes. And she's tall and slim with a swimmer/dancer's muscle structure. On the Clan Style comment that was made, it's how the Clans train their children until they enter either the academy or until they become Jounin.

A/N 2: the Inuyasha characters and Final Fantasy characters won't show up until around/after the chuunin exam.

Thanks to:

You know who: yes I do know who and I'll keep trying.

Kyuubi's-kit13: thanks for the review and I'm sorry I confused you.

Besjer: were you trying to say that it was good? I hope that I did okay.

Terrel Kushrenada: thanks for saying I did a great job. Glad you liked it.

Darrius Truart: Glad you like 'em.

2: Warnings

Leo looked at her in shock. "Uzumaki? As in Clan Uzumaki? The Clan that Yondaime's wife was from!? They didn't have any heirs!!" Leo shouted. Star sighed. "I don't know Leo, you have to ask Sandaime. I do know that all ANBU have standing orders to keep an eye out for him. I'd just never seen him until today." Leo blinked then started swearing. "What do you mean you've never seen him until today. He's how old?" "Six, and I've been in and out of the village since I became ANBU and you know that. At any rate, do you have my order ready?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes, it's ready…although why you want a 'Living Blade' is beyond me."

"It's because something is going to happen soon and I want to be prepared." Star said. "The Dragons telling you anything?" Leo asked as he moved over to a shelf. "Not really. Just…watch the fan. And I have no idea what that means." Leo looked puzzled. "Huh. They've never been that vague before. Anyway, here it is. One 'Living Sword.'" He looked at her sternly. "Be very careful when you practice. This one is eager to help, but if you treat him like a tool, he'll turn on you. He's your partner now. So treat him well." Star nodded and reverently took the sword. "What's his name?" She asked. "LifeEdge." Leo replied. "But beware. He has a mind of his own." Star said, "I'll be careful." And with that, she was gone.

Leo looked at his apprentice. "Zero, what do you know?" The child-like being answered, "Same thing you do Master Leo. Watch the **Fan**." "Is that capitalized?" Leo asked. "Yes, Master Leo." Said Zero. Leo thought for a minute. "Are the Dragons saying that we have to watch the Uchiha Clan?" The child nodded. "I believe so, Master Leo. Their emblem after all is the fan." Leo shrugged. "Well, with you being a dragon, you would know. I should probably warn Star." Zero nodded. "Watch the forge Zero. I see Star forgot her chakrams."

Leo grabbed something off of one of the shelves and walked out the door. As he walked, he heard the villagers talking. What he heard made him glad he refused the position of Hokage. "Yondaime, old friend. Your heart would break to see and hear this." He thought. When he caught up with Star, he saw her talking with a young blonde child, to whom she handed a set of scrolls and a stuffed dragon.

"Star." He called. The young woman and the child looked up at him. "What's up Leo?" She asked. He looked at her with a strange look. "Your chakrams are cracked. Remember?" He said. Star nodded. "I had forgotten that I had even mentioned it. By the way this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is a good friend of mine, Weapons Smith Leo Hart." Naruto waved shyly at the large man. Star grinned. "Naruto says he plans to be the future Hokage." Leo looked down at Naruto, who nodded his head so hard he nearly fell over. Leo and Star laughed and steadied him.

"So besides the chakrams, any other weapons that you'd recommend?" Star asked. Leo nodded. "I have some battle Fans that are like LifeEdge, that would be good for air jutsu. Maybe fire jutsu." He said. Star raised an eyebrow. "Fire jutsu? Really? Such as what?" She asked. "Grand Fireball for one." He replied. "Really? I'll have to check that out." Star said. "I'll see about sending them to you. Or you can come to the shop for them. Now. It's almost dinnertime and Naruto has been waiting patiently. I say we treat him to dinner."

Naruto's eyes lit up and he started bouncing. "Can we have ramen?" he asked. Star and Leo looked at him. Star knelt down and gently asked, "Naruto, is that all you eat?" Naruto just hung his head and nodded. "It's all the shopkeepers will give me." Star and Leo glanced at each other. Leo spoke. "Well Naruto, you do know that if you don't eat right, you won't have the right muscles and weight to be a shinobi don't you? The Hokage is the strongest of the shinobi in the village and if you want to be Hokage, the first step is eating and sleeping right. The second is exercising, and the third is doing well in school. Those three steps will help you reach the first stage of shinobi, which is Genin, making you an official ninja. Do you want that?"

Naruto thought hard for a minute then nodded his head. "Good. Then to start, we're going to go to Star's house and I'm going to fix dinner. Sound good?" Leo asked. Naruto nodded. "Good. Let's go. And Star, Zero is gonna meet us there." Leo said. "That's fine. But what's for dinner?" Star asked. "You'll see when I make it." Leo replied. They made it to Star's home, the compound of the Dragana Clan, with out any of the villagers stopping them. Zero was waiting at the gate for them. As they entered the main house, they removed their sandals. "Leo, you know where the kitchen is, I'm gonna give Naruto a quick tour." Star said. As she gave Naruto the tour of her home Leo prepared dinner. When dinner was ready, they all sat down at the table and enjoyed each other's company for the next hour and a half. When they were done, Leo and Star did the dishes and Naruto and Zero talked. After they finished, Star took Naruto home and bade him good night.

End chapter 2

A/N: this is the last of the chapters that I have handwritten. I think I rushed the ending of it. There is a part in this chapter where Star and Leo are talking in code. It's the part about the metal fans and the fire jutsu. He's warning her to keep an eye on the Uchiha clan. I'll probably do bios for Star Leo and Zero at another time. Hope you enjoyed it. Later

Update sept.7, 2007: I have changed a few things. As I tend to do when I go back and reread this stuff.


	3. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I don't own Inuyasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and I don't own Final Fantasy. I don't own so don't sue. I'm just a broke college student. I do own any characters you don't recognize, along with the Dragon Temple and sister Temples.

Summary: AU/AR What if Naruto had been acknowledged and had a mentor from the time he was six? What if Haku didn't die in Wave Country and was a demon vessel? What if there were others like Gaara and Naruto? Seven others? To make nine? What if?....those are powerful words.

Warnings: This fic has mild shounen-ai between the Jinchuriki and a few

other characters. You'll see what I mean. Don't like…don't read.

A/N2: We're coming up on the Uchiha Massacre. That will happen this chapter.

A/N3: I'm sorry this is late. I've been working on it I swear. But I've been sick for three weeks. Wow this is long. Twelve pages.

Thanks to:

Kyuubi's-kit13: The dragons at the Dragon Temple. Yes, actual dragons, not just summon ones. Star is the leader of the Dragon Temple and they give her warnings and tell her things of importance. I hope that helps.

You Know Who: Glad you still enjoy it. I'll keep 'em coming.

Bio 1:

Name: StarStorm Dragana Age: 5,550 (looks to be about 21) Hair: Silver Eyes: Silver Clan: Dragana Clan Trait: Ryuugan (Dragon's eye) Height: 6 ft Weight: 140 Position in Konoha: ANBU/Chuunin Position in Dragon Temple: Ryuukage/Divine Dragon Master (leader of the Temple)/Founder

StarStorm is an interesting character. She's just about done it all. Even been married and had a child. She's not human. She's basically an immortal shape-shifter. When she meets Naruto, she realizes shortly afterwards that they are kin (he's her descendant). So she is doubly obligated to take care of him. She's also the leader and Founder of the Dragon Temple, which has an embassy in Konoha. The Hokage's do not know that she is a Kage herself. She is known as The Dragon ANBU in Konoha. She'll be making Captain very soon.

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

//….// Dragon Language

3: Family ties

For the next year Naruto would go to the academy, being on time, after finding breakfast and an already prepared lunch bento on his table. After class was out for the day, he'd go find either StarStorm or Leo, who would then tutor him in what he learned that day in the academy. Leo also taught him the ways of the forge, teaching Naruto how to forge his own weapons. StarStorm taught him things that he would have been taught by a parent. But in her teaching him, she found a mystery.

StarStorm went home one day after teaching Naruto, feeling quite puzzled. When she got home, she went to her study and pulled out the scrolls that held the names of her family. She had never told anyone, but she was older than she looked. She was 5,550 years old and in that time she had had a husband and a child. Her husband had left her and her son all alone and she had raised her son all by her self. As she studied the scrolls, her expression grew more and more shocked.

"I'm the ancestor of the Kyuubi?!?" she exclaimed. "And not only that I'm the ancestor of Naruto and Yondaime?!" Star put her head in her hands and sighed. 'If Leo finds out about this, he won't talk to me for a long time.' She thought. Just then a tiny dragon flew in through the window. //Message for you.// it said. Star smiled and gave the tiny messenger dragon a cut gemstone for its payment. The messenger dragon gave her a scroll from the messenger bag at its side. //Thank you.// Star said. With that the little dragon flew off. She opened the scroll, knowing that it was a message from the Dragon Temple.

//To the Ryuukage/Divine One,// it started. //We have just only now received word on your whereabouts. This message is to update you on the matters at the Temple. Some six years ago we sealed an attacking youkai into the body of an infant. The father is one of the BladeMasters of the Temple. The mother, sadly, died giving birth to the child. The youkai that attacked was a seven-tailed phoenix youkai. We would have sent the boy over to the Phoenix Temple, but Lord Leviathan said no, and to wait for your orders. So we have. Please send word by either messenger dragon or by way of the Embassy in Konoha. We await your message eagerly. Signed Ace BladeStriker P.S. The boy's name is Krytos.//

Star rolled up the scroll and sighed. 'Great.' She thought. 'Another one like Naruto. I just hope Krytos has had a better life than Naruto has. Speaking of Naruto, what am I going to tell him? Do I tell him we are related? If I do, how?' Not only was she thinking of that, but she was also thinking of the warnings that the Dragons had given her. 'Watch the Uchiha? What is going to happen that would cause the Dragons to give that type of warning about a Clan of Konoha?' Just as she was about to write a reply to the message, she was hit with a sudden vision, dealing with the Uchiha Clan. Images flashed before her unseeing eyes, showing what was to happen to all of the Uchiha. When the vision ceased, she scrambled into her ANBU uniform and rushed out the door. Only the ANBU and the Hokage knew that Star was a Seer, having been on missions where suddenly Star yelled for them all to take cover, or she threw her weapons at unseen enemies, or saved the life of a comrade.

Running out the gate of the Dragana compound, Star took to the roofs, heading for Hokage Tower. As she approached, she activated her Ryuugan, in order to see who was with the Hokage. When she saw that it was the current ANBU Captain, thirteen-year-old Itachi Uchiha known to the ANBU as Raven, she knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Asked Sandaime. "It is Dragon, Lord Hokage. I bring grave news." She answered. "Enter." The Hokage commanded. Star did so, saluting both the Hokage and her Captain.

"Captain Raven, please stay. This concerns you as well." She said. The Hokage and the young Captain exchanged looks. "Speak Dragon. What news do you bring?" Asked Sandaime. Star nodded. "Some time ago, I received a warning from one of my sources to "watch the Fan". I realized that it meant to watch the Uchiha Clan." She explained. "And did you?" Asked Itachi. "Yes sir. I didn't know what my contact meant however until a short while ago. I was at home, going through Clan papers when I was hit with a vision. The vision showed all of the Uchiha being massacred by what appeared to be Itachi Uchiha."

Upon hearing this, Itachi nearly lost it. "I would never attack my family, or my friends! That's dishonorable!" He stated hotly. "I never said it was you only that it appeared to look like you. If I had to take a guess, Lord Hokage, I'd say that it was that snake, Orochimaru." Itachi and the Hokage started. "Why would Orochimaru be after my family? We have done nothing to him." Itachi said. The Hokage nodded. "I am wondering that myself." Star stared at them both. "The Uchiha are the wielders of the Sharingan, not to mention the fact that the majority of the adults supported Yondaime when it came time to select a new Hokage last time instead of Orochimaru. Also think about the fact that the Clan is known for pouring out geniuses. Add in the common knowledge that the Uchiha Clan makes up the majority of the police force in Konoha. Wiping out the Uchiha will be a devastating blow to the entire village."

The Hokage looked his age at that minute. "And how do we stop this?" He asked. "We can't. If we do, it will mean disaster for all of Konoha. I have Seen what will happen to Konoha if we stop this." Star said. "But my parents…my little brother…Why them? Will I be the last Uchiha?" Itachi asked. "No Captain. You will not be the only one to survive the massacre. Sasuke Uchiha shall also survive. But unless he is given the proper protection and training, he will become an Avenger and seek to join the very man who destroyed his Clan and seek to kill you, Itachi Uchiha." Star's voice had taken on an odd tone and Sarutobi and Itachi realized that she was having a vision as she was speaking. The Hokage looked at her. "Then who will protect and teach him?" He asked.

"The Lion will be the one to guide him as a child, and later The Dragon. They will care for both him and the Fox-child." Just as she said that, she fell limp on the floor. "Dragon!" Exclaimed both the Hokage and Itachi. "I'm fine." She said. "But we have to leave now. There are events that must happen before we can save Sasuke. And you won't like it Captain Raven. Nor you Lord Hokage. As it involves the Captain activating the Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi was stunned. "But why?" He asked. Star stared him straight in the face. "If I tell you Captain, you will try to stop it. Let us just say you will be one of our secret weapons one day. And only the Hokage's and ANBU shall know of your greatest mission. For now, we must hurry. We haven't much time. You must meet Shisui near your home. Sky, Shadow, and myself will station ourselves near the compound. We will prepare ourselves for your signal. Captain…we need to go now if we are to save your brother."

Itachi looked at her and then gave a sharp nod. "Shadow! Sky!" He barked. "You will follow Dragon and listen to her orders. She will be commanding officer for this mission." The man and woman nodded. Star looked at Itachi. "You must go now Captain. And hurry." He nodded and darted off. "Lord Hokage, I will give you the report of what happens when we return." Star said. The Hokage nodded. "Good luck." He said. The three ANBU saluted and left, with Star in the lead. The three arrived at the Uchiha District and settled into the shadows to wait for their Captain to arrive.

Thirty minutes later, he arrived, maskless and out of uniform, wearing a bloodstained shirt. Shadow looked at Itachi. "What happened?" She asked. Itachi looked at Star. "Shisui tried to kill me. He's been feeding information to Orochimaru for a year. About the Clan, my family, everyone. So I defended myself. He charged at me, and my kunai pierced his heart. He's dead. But you knew this, didn't you Dragon?" He said as he pulled his uniform back on. Star nodded. "It was one of the events that had to take place. Have no fear of being punished. My summon dragons were watching over you, Captain." Star said. "My thanks. Now to save my brother. Dragon, you're leader for this one."

Just as he finished saying that, screams pierced the night. Star looked at the others and darted inside, the others following. She entered in time to see the Itachi look-a-like turn on the eight year old Sasuke, sword in hand. Right as he was about to land a fatal blow on Sasuke, Star jumped in front of him, slashing away with LifeEdge. The look-a-like stepped back with each parrying swing, never realizing that he was being boxed in by the four ANBU. When he realized it, he laughed. "Heh heh. You think that you can stop me. I will have what I came for sooner or later. One way or another, the youngest Uchiha will be mine." He said."You'll never lay your hands on him Orochimaru, because you'll be dead." Said Itachi. Just as Itachi was about to land the killing blow, Orochimaru transported away.

"Damnit!" Said Sky. "He got away." Shadow was over at Sasuke, who was starting to panic. "Captain. Dragon. I think he's either going into shock or he's starting to panic." She said. Itachi looked at Star. "Talk to him Dragon. You know what to say." She nodded and went over to the panicking boy, and knelt down. "Sasuke." She started. "I need you to listen to me. There is a blacksmith who will take care of you. His name is Leo Hart. He knows you are coming, so he'll be waiting. You will be taken care of. Tell him that Dragon sent you and he will know what has happened. We won't let you be by yourself. Okay?" Sasuke nodded. "But my family? Why did my brother kill them?" He asked. "I don't know Sasuke, but I do know that that wasn't your brother. We will find out who killed your family but right now we can't tell you anything. Just go find Leo. His forge is on the outskirts near the western gate. Do you understand?" Star asked. Sasuke nodded. "Yes." He said. "Good. Be careful and stay safe."

Sky handed Sasuke a backpack that had clothes in it and the boy darted off into the night. When he was out of sight, the four looked at each other. "We must return to Hokage Tower and report what has happened. The Hokage must be informed." Said Itachi. "Yes sir." Said the other three. The four made their way back to Hokage Tower. As it was late at night, few people were inside the Tower. After knocking, they went into the Hokage's office. Sarutobi turned from the pictures of his predecessors and looked at them. "What is the report? And please remove your masks." They did so revealing that Shadow was a pale, petite woman with blonde hair and gray eyes, and Sky was a slim man with black, red tipped, hair and blue eyes. Star removed her mask, revealing her Ryuugan and silver hair, and Itachi did the same, revealing the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Lord Hokage," Started Itachi. "We failed. All that survive of the Uchiha Clan are myself, and my younger brother Sasuke. He is as we speak, headed to the Blacksmith Leo Hart, for protection, doing as Dragon told him, although what a blacksmith can do is beyond me." Sarutobi nodded. "What I am about to tell you is an S-Class secret." He said. "Blacksmith Leo Hart is former ANBU captain Lion, one of the best. He was on the same team as Yondaime and when Yondaime died, we asked him to be the Godaime. He refused. He said that he could do more work as a blacksmith than he could as Hokage. So have no fear for your brother. Leo is not out of practice. Why if I'm not mistaken, he even taught young Dragon here." He said with a smile. Star nodded as the others looked at her. "Captain. Leo knows how to wield everything from a forge hammer to a sword. He will not fail in protecting your brother. Although…" She said. "Although what?" Asked Sky. "Although he will come out trained as both a shinobi and a partial blacksmith, he will have the skills needed to be a great ninja." Star said looking at Itachi, who nodded.

"You said something earlier about the Fox-child. Who is that?" Sarutobi asked. Star looked away. "You're going to kill me for this one Captain. It's Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi was stunned. "You mean my brother is going to be in close contact with the very boy we have orders to protect? The…vessel? Will they both be safe?" He asked. "As safe as can be. Leo is still one of the strongest in his own right and I will be checking up on them. Speaking of Naruto, I found something interesting in my Clan Scrolls earlier this evening." Star said. "And what is that?" asked the Hokage. "Did you know that Naruto has family right here in the village?" The others blinked at the seemingly change of subject. Sarutobi spoke. "No I didn't but I think that this is a conversation made for fewer people. Shadow, Sky, you may go home for the night." The two saluted and vanished. "Now Dragon, explain what you meant by that odd comment." He said. Star nodded and spoke.

"My Clan has a self updating scroll of our entire family tree. It was created by the founder of our line and has a blood seal on it. So long as any member of the Clan is alive the seal is active. In the time that my Clan has been around, it has branched off into several families, one being the Namikaze family. That family developed into a Clan and in looking at the scroll, I found that both Yondaime and Naruto are from that very Clan and in so being, are cousins to me. You might say that in a way, we are like the Hyuuga Clan in that way. The Dragana's are the Main family and the Uzumaki's are the Branch family." She said. The Hokage looked at her. "And what exactly do you propose to do? Do you plan on making him subservient to the Dragana Clan since he is a Namikaze?" He asked. "Good heavens, no!" Exclaimed Star. "I intend to adopt him as a son of the Dragana and raise him to be the next Lord of the two Clans. Possibly, the Lord of three Clans." She said. "Three Clans?" Asked Itachi. "How would he be Lord of three Clans?" Sarutobi nodded in agreement. Star explained. "It's really quite simple. The Dragana Clan, the Namikaze Clan and the Hart Clan, are kin clans. The Namikaze and the Hart Clans are both descended from the Dragana Clan. Leo is a cousin of mine and as such, since he has no children, could make Naruto his heir. I have every intention to make Naruto my heir, as I have no children and do not intend to marry. Is that satisfactory?" She asked.

Sarutobi looked at her, then at Itachi. They both shrugged. "Well I don't see how I can stop you but do you have proof?" Sarutobi asked. "I do." Said Star. She pulled a small scroll out of her shirt and set it on the floor. It then grew to three times its size, until it was as large as a summoning scroll. She unrolled it to where she wanted it and showed it to the Hokage. "Right here. First you see the Yondaime's name and then Naruto's." She pointed out. "Where is the Yondaime's wife's name?" Asked Itachi. "Was she stricken from the records?" Star shook her head. "As the bride or groom of a Dragana, it is customary to go through a ceremony that gives one the blood of a Dragana. The couple to be wed, exchanges blood. It is basically a blood oath, and can never be broken. For some reason, the Yondaime's wife never took the blood oath and since this scroll has a blood seal on it, her name will never appear on it. I do know her name, however, because I have records from that marriage. Its Kushina Uzumaki." She said. Sarutobi looked at her. "So you intend to teach him his heritage?" "Yes sir." "Good. That seems to be in order. I'll have the adoption papers ready by tomorrow afternoon." "Thank you Lord Hokage." She said with a bow.

Just then came a knock at the door. "Enter." Said the Hokage. The door opened to reveal Leo. "I hate to interrupt whatever meeting is going on in here, but we have a problem and it's on its way to the Tower." He said. Itachi looked at him. "Are you Blacksmith Leo Hart?" He asked. Leo nodded. "Your brother made it safely to my forge and is currently with my apprentice. But you have other things to worry about. The villagers are calling for your head." Leo said bluntly. Itachi turned as white as his mask. "Captain we must get you out of here." Star said. "But how?" Asked the Hokage. "The villagers will not let him leave so easily." Leo grinned.

"That's where Star and I come in. We have a plan." Star nodded. "There is an organization called Akatsuki. We need a spy in their ranks, for they will one day become very dangerous. You, Itachi Uchiha, will be that spy." She said. "Forgive us Lord Hokage, for making plans without your knowledge, but we have to move fast. Itachi must be out of the village before they get here." Leo said. "And I agree with you. You two have saved me the trouble of having to figure out what to do in this crisis. I'm not as young as I used to be, and you two have proven why teamwork is a value in this village. But how will we keep in contact with him?" Asked the Hokage. Star pulled out a blank scroll, and biting her thumb, swiped it over the whole of the scroll. She then made a series of rapid hand seals. "By this." She said. "This scroll will keep him in touch with either me or Leo and through us, with you. Just write either Dragon or Lion on it as well as your message and one of us will receive it. Is that alright with both of you?" She asked. Sarutobi and Itachi both nodded. "Alright then. Leo if you would please." Star said. Leo nodded and proceeded to hit Itachi in the back of the head with his fist, knocking him out. After wrapping him in a long piece of black fabric, Leo bowed to the Hokage and left. "Sorry about that but Leo will be able to get him out unseen." Star said. The stunned Hokage looked at her in shock. "But why did he knock Itachi out?" He asked. "It's so he doesn't know the path that Leo takes to get him out of here." She replied. "Now, if you'll forgive me for saying so Lord Hokage, it's very late and we both need sleep. I'll return in the afternoon for the meeting about Naruto." She said. He nodded and dismissed her. After bowing to the Hokage, she was gone.

A/N4:Wow…that ending just kinda…falls off there don't you think? I tried to end it on a good note, I really did, but my being sick has my inspiration all off kilter. So…yeah…what you read is what you get. Sorry.

A/N5: Next chapter will be the adoption meeting and ritual, and we'll see more of Naruto and Sasuke. Iruka also makes an appearance. Don't forget to review. It helps me figure out what I'm doing wrong.

A/N6: I changed some things in this chapter…I put the correct clan name for the Yondiame, and Naruto's mother's name. Don't hit me, I just found this out.


	4. Author's Note

5/16/2008

AUTHOR'S NOTE…

5/16/2008

okay so I fibbed without meaning to way back in august... I have hit an massive writer's block... I don't know when I'll be able to finish "What If?" or "Gundam Angel" one of which is going to be rewritten just as soon as I go back and rewatch episodes of Gundam Wing. I need to figure some stuff out before I can even go back to writing again. as it is I'm going to completely take over on "Gundam Angel" since my co-writer seems to have vanished off of the face of the planet except for the occasional appearance at wal-mart... any way, both stories are now on indefinite hiatus until I can get back to writing. I'm really sorry everyone.


	5. NOTICE

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Vicantis


End file.
